


Danny Sexbang x Reader: Abstisensuality

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Attitude City, F/M, Fighting, Humour, Samurai Abstinence Patrol, Singing, like a crack fic, multi-chapter, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attitude City was filled with many different kinds of people, but only one person were you going to get involved with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me, or are Danny Sexbang and Danny Avidan different people? Ah, whatever. I finished writing all the chapters, something I started doing (because I don't like posting one chapter to something and then never finishing it, thus breaking my readers hearts with an unfinished plot). But enjoy this. It's kind of like a Crack!fic. xoxo

So...  
Attitude City.  
Where no one gives a fuck. Or at least that’s what the welcome sign had said. You took the bus there from your mom’s house, and the moving truck was already at your new apartment. They were just going to put everything inside and let you peruse your own boxes and such afterwards.  
“Thank you,” you told the man moving the last box. “I’ll take this one.”  
“Have fun in Attitude City,” he told you. You nodded. You weren’t really sure what he meant. Usually, people just welcomed newcomers, right?  
Maybe Attitude City residents were different.  
But first, a night on the town, of course. Who doesn’t take a walk around their first day? Probably a lot of people. But you hadn’t done much other than arrive, so you had to do something.  
“Hello,” someone greeted in the gift shop you found yourself at. You gave them a once-over. They must’ve worked there, based on their nametag.  
“Hi,” you replied. You looked at the shelves again, them going behind the front desk.  
“You must be new.” You nodded.  
“How can you tell?”  
“No one ever comes in the gift shop unless they’re drunk or new in town.” He shifted his weight. “Did you move here?”  
“Yeah, just earlier today. Got all my boxes and stuff in the house.”  
“That’s good.” You nodded. You looked around before spotting a peculiar little snowglobe, with a guitar in it and a piano.  
“I think this will be my first keepsake from Attitude City,” you chuckled, putting it on the counter. As he counted up the cost, he looked at you.  
“I’m going to give you a little piece of advice, if you don’t mind,” he said. Oh, you knew this was coming. “Don’t go in the alleyways after dark.” You furrowed your brow.  
“Well...,” you said slowly as you picked up your plastic bag with your purchase, “I wasn’t planning to...” You looked at him more sincerely. “Why?” He eyed the rest of the shop despite how empty it was and leaned in, lowering his voice.  
“SAP,” he whispered.  
“SAP, who-”  
“Don’t say it out loud. But just be careful. Usually, NSP is there to keep them away, but lately, things have gotten sour.”  
“What the hell are you-”  
“Take my advice and run.” Then he straightened up, clearing his throat. “Have a nice night,” he said, like he was trying to cover up that he had been telling you something you apparently shouldn’t have known. You nodded, attempting to play along and slightly failing. As you walked out of the shop, there was really only one question on your mind.  
Why were those two groups’ names abbreviated?  
Oh, yeah. And who were they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. xoxo

After that odd encounter with the worker from the gift shop, you headed back home. You could put away your stuff tomorrow. Deal with sleeping on the floor for one night with a makeshift blanket bed. Of course, you did wake up with a sore back, but that didn't stop you from putting away all your dry foods and such, then opening boxes.  
You started to dig through one labelled 'kitchen' when you heard your door's mail flap open. Getting mail already?  
There was only one letter addressed to you. It had a long and convoluted name you didn't recognise and an address that wasn't nearby. You peeled open the envelope and was greeted with typed calligraphy, slightly over-inked.  
"Dear person," it began. "We invite you to a welcoming party for newcomers of Attitude City. The address is on the envelope and the party is held at 11:15pm tonight." No signature. Maybe it was just the person with the long and convoluted name. How did they even find out that you had just moved in? You sincerely hoped no one spied on you.  
After putting away 'kitchen', 'bedroom', and 'stuff' boxes, you laid down on your bed, which thankfully you chose to make and put in the bedroom accordingly. Tired.  
Oh, but it was 10:59pm now. You had really nothing else to do, and nothing else you wanted to do. You might as well go out to this seemingly random and mysterious party you inevitably knew nothing about. Why not?  
You walked down the empty streets, letter in hand. There was a map drawn on it, and deciding you had no reason to pay for a cab, you walked there. The streets were really empty, though. There wasn't a curfew, was there? If there was, then no one decided to tell you. You were an adult, though. You could do whatever you wanted to.  
"Password?" someone said on the other side of the door after you knocked.  
"There's a password?" you asked. You heard a chain.  
"Welcome." You watched the door open and looked to see who had opened it, but they were nowhere near. The room was practically empty. Maybe you were early. Or the only attender.  
"Uh...," you said, then called out, "Hello? I'm here for this kind of welcoming party?" No answer. "Am I late?" You checked your watch, which read the clear time of 11:15pm. You were spot on. "Actually, I'm here at exactly the right time," you told seemingly no one. "I might just leave if there's no one else coming..." No response again. "Okay... Bye..." You walked back towards the door and opened it, taking one step outside before something hit you in the head and knocked you unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. xoxo

You woke up to a dark room and no noise. It was too peaceful for words, but you called out regardless.  
"Hello?" you said. Nothing. "Does anyone ever respond to me when I say something?" You sat up and went to step onto carpet, which was fuzzy on your bare feet. You walked a few steps forward until a bright light shone overhead, joined by a silhouette in the doorway. “Uh...,” you said slowly. “Hi...” They said nothing. You rolled your eyes. “I’m being ignored again,” you said to yourself.  
“Excuse him,” someone said, but it clearly wasn’t from the silhouette in the doorway, but rather from behind you. You turned around to see a tall man with a large afro-like head of hair and a blue kimono-robe. He was on his side on the bed with one leg rested on the other and a tasteful smirk on his face. “He’s a ninja.”  
“Right,” you nodded. “And I’m here because...”  
“We saved you.” The man shrugged. “Or rather, I saved you with the help of Ninja Brian.” He sat up now. “I’m Danny Sexbang.”  
“What an unusually sensual-specific name...,” you said, furrowing your brow, then straightening up. “Well, considering I have no idea what I’m doing here, can you tell me?”  
“You were involved in an attempted kidnapping, you as the kidnappee. Fortunately for you, we knew about your arrival and came to save you.” He stood. “Were you not told about the 11pm curfew?”  
“No.”  
“In that case, the curfew is at 11.”  
“Why?”  
“SAP.” You raised your eyebrows.  
“Someone told me about them and NSP. What’s up with them?”  
“You mean us.”  
“You’re SAP?”  
“No, NSP.”  
“Then who’s SAP?”  
“Not NSP.”  
“And you’re NSP.”  
“Yes.” You turned around to see the apparent Ninja Brian about two feet away from you.  
“Ninja Brian?” you asked him. He nodded slowly.  
“He doesn’t talk,” Danny said.  
“I can see that.” You turned back around. “So, SAP stands for what exactly?”  
“You have to swear upon justice for sensuality that you will never tell anyone else.”  
“Okay.”  
“Samurai Abstinence Patrol.”  
“Okay. What about NSP?”  
“We are Ninja Sex Party.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop. xoxo

After the frankly awkward goodbyes from the tall Danny Sexbang and the mysterious Ninja Brian, who actually just stared at you, you left the building, whatever the building was. Danny said it was a 'sexatorium', but you doubted that highly. It turned out to be a long way away from your house, but you walked there regardless, considering there was no money on your person. Your feet ached once you reached your bedroom and you groaned.  
"Not so fast," someone said. You turned your head to see a man standing with a hood over his face, which was to say he had his hoodie jacket concealing his eyes.  
"Not again...," you sighed, turning away. Maybe if you acted as if you didn't care, they'd give up. A lot of people only did this stuff to see fear, so you figured you just shouldn't give them the satisfaction.  
"I see that you have the pendant of Ninja Sex Party," he said. You sat up a little bit to see a bracelet on your wrist that bore the Star of David.  
"So?" you asked. You were too tired for this.  
"That can be used to summon them!" the man said, as if it were obvious. "Do you not know anything?"  
"I really don't..." You looked at the man again. "Who are you exactly?"  
"You must swear on-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I swear." He paused for a moment.  
"I am Arin Neverbone of the Samurai Abstinence Patrol." You gave a nod of acknowledgement.  
"Oh, yeah. Someone said you and NSP, like, hated each other or something." Arin scoffed.  
"Hate? We despise each other! Danny Sexbang with his sexual shenanigans and sensual words! Sex should only be consented after marriage. I find Danny’s encounters with women sickening."  
"I don't."  
"You- Are you saying you approve of it?"  
"No. Whatever floats his boat, man." Arin put down his hood now and took a menacing step towards you. You could clearly see the blonde streak in his hair and the fierceness in his eyes. You looked at your bracelet again. "You said this thing summons NSP?"  
"Yes, but-" You didn't give him time to finish when you pressed the button. Almost instantly, your door could be heard being broken down and footsteps were running towards you.  
"We're here!" Danny said, then groaned when he saw Arin. "Arin Neverbone?"  
"Yeah, he was kind of in my room and talking crap," you said. Ninja Brian stared at you again.  
"Ninja Brian! Special attack!" Danny yelled. But before Ninja Brian could even move, Arin was gone in a puff of smoke. Ninja Brian seemed extremely infuriated.  
"Is he okay?" you asked Danny. Danny shrugged.  
"He gets frustrated when he can't kill someone," he said matter-of-factly. "Are you okay?" You nodded.  
"Thanks for the bracelet," you said. "Are you Jewish?"  
"I am, and a proud Jew at that." He grinned, like it was an immense achievement. It probably was, but you were still too tired to care at the moment.  
"Okay, well, thanks," you said. "You can leave now." Danny looked at you, confused.  
"After this?" he retorted. "SAP compromised your home and you have no will to care if Arin comes back?"  
"Not really. I can just press this button and you'll make him go away again." Ninja Brian nudged Danny then, and as if by telepathy, Danny nodded.  
"Good idea, Ninja Brian," he said, then eyed you. "As of now, you will join us at our secret sexatorium here in Attitude City until your sourness with SAP is resolved."  
"What about yours?" you questioned. Ninja Brian telepathically told Danny something again.  
"You're right, Ninja Brian. We need more assets." Danny held out his hand. "Come and join Ninja Sex Party and our fight to keep abstinence away." You stared at his hand.  
"Why can't you guys just agree that you like sex and he doesn't?" Danny opened his mouth.  
"I suppose we'll have to work on that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. xoxo

The three of you walked all the way back to the sexatorium, and by then, you were sure your feet were going to fall off.  
“Hold on, okay,” you told Danny once you reached the secret entrance. “Give me a minute.”  
“What’s wrong?” Danny asked.  
“I’ve just walked from here to home, then back here. I’m dying.” Ninja Brian glanced at Danny.  
“No, Ninja Brian, she’s right,” Danny said, holding up his hands. “She has to rest first before she gets any training.” You stood up straight and Ninja Brian glared at you. Apparently, he was looking forward to teaching you the ways of ninja-murder right away.  
“I’m sorry, Ninja Brian,” you apologised. “Not everyone is a ninja like you.”  
“Here, allow me,” Danny said, opening his arms.  
“To do...what?”  
“I can carry you inside.” You eyed his particularly lanky figure.  
“Are you sure?” Okay, maybe you were being rude, but you’d rather not break his bones with your weight.  
“No, Ninja Brian!” Danny said suddenly. “I can handle this.” He looked at you. “(YN), you must be exhausted. Let’s have you lie down.” You shrugged and allowed Danny to pick you up, which seemed as easy for him as it was to pick up a small dog. You underestimated him, something you should have been telling yourself since you met him.  
At first, Danny seemed like some odd, kimono-wearing Jew with a mute ninja friend, but now he was the slightly-less-odd Jew. And he was sweet when he could be, despite his lust for sensuality.  
“Hey,” you asked Danny as he was carrying you through the hallways. “I never told you my name.”  
“I knew your name when you arrived,” he said simply. “Attitude City gives us insight on the residents. They tell us where you live and where you came from, and your name, at the very least.”  
“...Uh... Okay...”  
“We could delve into the rest of your personal information, but we don’t for the sake of privacy.” Okay. So he had some dignity in there.  
“Thanks, I suppose.” After a moment, Danny set you down on the same bed as you had been on before.  
“There,” he smiled, seeming satisfied with his work. “You’re free to ask for anything, should you need it. Anything is a hundred percent on the table.” You squinted your eyes, trying to discern his meaning. If by anything, he meant sex, then surely he was hoping that’s what you’d ask for. You weren’t going to, of course. He seemed to respect you highly. Even if he was a lusty man.  
“Okay,” you said, closing your eyes. The bed was as soft as it had been the first time, and your feet were relieved to stop hitting the ground. It was nice, for once. “Danny?” you said before he could go out the bedroom door.  
“What is it, (YN)?” he asked, walking back.  
“When I was here last time, were you in the bed with me?” It was silent for a moment.  
“Yes,” he ended up saying. “It was to keep you from being taken again.”  
“Can you make sure that doesn’t happen this time, too?” You hadn’t moved or opened your eyes, but you did feel the bed sink just a little bit lower. You were tired, but you had questions. Too many. Why were they Ninja Sex Party? Why didn’t Ninja Brian talk? How did they become enemies with the Samurai Abstinence Patrol? “Danny?” you said again.  
“Don’t worry,” he said, moving closer. “You’ll have answers in the morning. Just rest for now.” You sighed. Even though you wanted them now, yes, you could wait.  
“All of them?”  
“Yes, all of them.” You moved so you faced him.  
“Can I ask one now?” you said, hoping he would say yes.  
“Just one,” he promised.  
“Why are you guys protecting me?” He smirked.  
“Because you’re (YN) (LN). And you’re special.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain't he a sweetheart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. xoxo

“Brian!” was the first thing you heard when you woke up. “Don’t hit her on the head with a frying pan!” You opened your eyes and once you adjusted to the light, you were met with Ninja Brian’s figure hovering over you with a frying pan poised above his head, ready to hit you. You turned lazily to see Danny sitting up and staring down Ninja Brian.  
“Good morning,” you said, yawning. This had to have been normal. Maybe if you hadn’t been here, Danny would be the one with metal bashing on his head. You turned back to see Ninja Brian still holding the frying pan, but at his side. “Hi, Ninja Brian. Good morning to you, too.” He stared at you, saying nothing as usual, before leaving the room.  
“I’m sorry,” Danny apologised. “He usually does this when he finds someone sleeping in the bed with me. He assumes that no one is allowed in my sleeping vicinity.” You ran a hand through your hair.  
“Is Ninja Brian a bodyguard or something?” you questioned. Danny slid off the bed and went towards the closet.  
“Not in the slightest,” he explained while looking for clothes. “Ninja Brian and I are the best of friends, even when I decided not to be a ninja.” He pulled out a kimono and tossed it to you. “You can’t tell from looking at him now, but he used to speak until I told him I wanted to dance instead.”  
“You wanted to be a dancer instead of a ninja?” He nodded. “What for?”  
“I could feel that it was what I wanted. I killed many a man in my ninja days, but as time went on, all I wanted to do was dance.” You furrowed your brow, something you seemed to be doing a lot these days.  
“Are you still a dancer now?” you questioned as Danny tossed you a pair of socks, then sneakers.  
“I'm a superhero, a protector of the sensuality that resides here in Attitude City.” You gave a nod, understanding more as the conversation went on.  
“So that's why Samurai Abstinence Patrol is trying to stop you,” you said with realisation. “They don't believe in sex or lust.” You snapped your fingers. “Ninja Sex Party. Sex. Samurai Abstinence Patrol. Abstinence. Ninjas versus samurais. But...”  
“What?” Danny asked as he closed the closet door and went back to the bed to sit down.  
“I don't understand the difference between a patrol and a party.”  
“We like having fun. They like snooping around.” You gave a nod of understanding again. “Put these things on,” Danny pointed to the clothing in your lap, “it'll be your temporary costume until we can find one your size.” He was right. It was slightly too large for you. You stood up with the kimono, but stopped moving when Danny didn't at all.  
“So...,” you said slowly. “You're just going to...sit there?”  
“Yes,” he answered simply, eyes not leaving your figure.  
“Can I ask why?”  
“After last night, I'm giving myself strict instructions to never let you leave my vicinity in case SAP decides to come for you.” Out of his vicinity? You sincerely hoped that didn't include using the bathroom.  
“You can't stand outside?” you asked.  
“Not for this. And besides,” he held a tasteful smirk, “maybe I don't want to.” You felt your face heat up slightly. What did he think he was doing? He was intentionally flirting with you, and you both knew it.  
But you had to remind yourself, this was Danny Sexbang. Lustful. Sex-driven. And incredibly eager for more than he asked for.  
But he was nice. He wanted to help, he wanted to be there and keep you safe. And for whatever reason, his brown eyes seemed just soft enough to allow a smile to appear on your face.  
You slowly took off the clothes you had been wearing the past couple days now, realising at that moment just how nice it felt not to wear them anymore. You probably would have stayed like that in your undergarments had it not been for the other figure in the room. You bent to pick up the kimono you had set down and slipped it on warmly. It was silky and smooth, red surrounding you and soft flowery designs folding over each other. You slipped on the socks and sneakers, wondering for a moment why sneakers would even remotely match the kimono. Convenience, you assumed.  
“You look wonderful,” Danny said once you tied the kimono. You turned around to see him smiling. But this wasn’t a lusty smile, he wasn’t trying to get you with him. He was truly smiling, as if he has just remembered a good memory. You smiled back.  
“Thanks,” you replied with a shy laugh, that is, until Danny shot up from his and glared at someone behind you.  
“Ninja Brian, I swear,” he said. You turned around to see Ninja Brian lowering a rolling pin that used to be poised at your head. He seemed so angry that he wasn’t getting to hit you as much as he wanted to.  
“It’s okay, Ninja Brian,” you said, giving him a half-hug that he didn’t respond to. Danny widened his eyes when he realised Ninja Brian’s lack of retaliation. “You’ll be teaching me all sorts of ninja stuff today, and we’ll beat up plenty of guys. Yeah?” Ninja Brian looked at you with what must have been the happiest face he could muster under his mask.  
“I was right in asking you to join,” Danny said. “Ninja Brian does like you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. xoxo

The long and arduous training Ninja Brian put you through left you breathless, and with the addition of him being so mute, the only way he communicated was with you copying his own moves.  
“Good work, (YN),” Danny said once you took your time to catch your breath. You hunched down with your hands on your knees and tried to breathe normally. He set a hand on your shoulder, to which you stood up straight and looked at him.  
“I can’t believe how much kung-fu Ninja Brian knows,” you said, laughing a little bit.  
“I’m proud of how much you’ve learned,” he praised. “And now, you finally have enough knowledge to be part of Ninja Sex Party.”  
“After one day?”  
“You only need one lesson.” He bit his lip, then grinned. “Unless you need more training from yours truly.” You nodded, too tired to respond. “Wait, really?”  
“What?” you asked. “Sorry, I’m just tired, I kind of blacked out for a second. I mean, training from you, too? I don’t think I’d survive. I’ll probably have to take up that offer another day.” He seemed satisfied with your answer.  
“Well, thanks to your new part in Ninja Sex Party, both Ninja Brian and I have taken the liberty of acquiring your belongings from your old place and bringing them here. And,” Danny turned to reveal a box, “we now have your new outfit to wear.” You walked forward and lifted the top of the box to reveal a silky and cottony kimono-like shirt and skirt. “It comes in multiple colours and designs, in case you want to change it. Go ahead, try it on.”  
“Are you going to be standing there again?” you asked, giggling a little.  
“Only for you, I would.” You saw him look over your shoulder. “Ninja Brian, can you get...the...pudding?” You turned to see Ninja Brian staring blankly. “You know... From the...pudding store.” Danny nodded to the door. Ninja Brian’s eyes flitted from Danny to you, almost like an inquiry, before he walked off.  
“So you like pudding?” you asked Danny as you began to get into your costume.  
“Pudding from the pudding store is the best pudding,” Danny told you. You carefully slipped on the skirt, and then the shirt before you turned around to show off yourself proudly. You liked it on yourself, and it felt wonderful.  
“I really like it, Danny,” you told him. He smiled, then took a deep breath.  
“I have something for you, now that Brian is not here,” he said, then took your hand.  
And began singing.  
“Since you’ve joined our party after Arin kidnapped you, there have been some thoughts besides your body or your boobs!” He leaned back and twirled you as you laughed. “But there is just one thing I want, and though there is a risk! Would you be appalled if I went to kiss your lips?” He looked at you curiously when you didn’t respond and simply just looked at him.  
And so you did the best thing you could think of.  
You sang right back.  
“Danny, if you’re asking, then you might already know! You can kiss me right now so long as you don’t go!” He grinned wide at your response, and however offputting it may have been when you felt Ninja Brian’s presence behind you, Danny leaned down for a kiss to your lips and you responded happily. You heard the faint sound of a piano playing something deep and melodic, probably from Ninja Brian. He truly was a man of many talents.  
“Thank you,” you said once Danny pulled away. “Next time, you truly don’t have to ask.”  
“Agreed.” And at that moment, you saw the raw emotion in his face. If you were a romantic novel writer, you would have called it love at first sight. If this had been Fifty Shades of Grey, it would’ve been something in the category of ‘lusty, hungry look in his eyes’. And maybe he had that, too. But you didn’t mind. You felt it, too.  
“Thank you, Ninja Brian,” Danny said when Ninja Brian approached with a jar of pudding and two spoons.  
“Ninja Brian, you should have some,” you told him, offering a spoonful of pudding to him. He looked at it, then shook his head. “You don’t like pudding?” Another head shake. “So you do?” Nod. “Here, have some.” You slowly reached your hand forward and pulled up Ninja Brian’s hood to reveal his mouth and gave him some pudding, which he slowly ate before returning his hood back to it’s original place.  
“Holy shit,” you heard Danny say. You turned to look at him. “I honestly think I’m in love with you right now.” You felt Brian move to grab something and hold over Danny’s head, ready to get him back into his senses, but you held his arm.  
“No need for that,” you told him. “Have some more pudding, it’ll make you feel better.” He tried to fight back and attempt to hit Danny again, but you shook your head. “Okay, okay. How about some guys to beat up?” Brian looked at you, then Danny, then lowered his arm and nodded slowly. You could see him still slightly eating his pudding. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go-”  
“Not so fast,” an unknown voice greeted. You faced the direction of the voice to see the very person who got you into all of this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part! The ending is iffy, but whatever. It's supposed to be like that for a reason.  
> This is the Ninja Sex Party universe. What else do you expect? xoxo

“Arin Neverbone!” Danny yelled, pointing at him. “How did you find our secret sexatorium?”  
“I had my right-hand man follow Ninja Brian here,” Arin said, presenting the man to his left.  
“Who are you?” you asked.  
“This is Samurai Barry!”  
“Why is he on your left?” Arin looked to his right, then his left.  
“Samurai Barry, you idiot!” he yelled. “You’re my right-hand man, not my left-hand man!” Samurai Barry quickly rushed to the correct side before Arin laughed. “And look now! I’ve caught both you and Danny in the act!”  
“What act?” Danny retorted.  
“You were engaging in sensuality again! Danny, you have no idea how that could turn into more!” He walked forward. “Besides, I’ve come only for (YN).”  
“Yeah, why are you after me?” you questioned.  
“Your father never told you?” Arin asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.  
“I’m going to go with no.”  
“Your father was a previous member of the Samurai Abstinence Patrol. He wanted us to ask if you would join, but I can see that Danny Sexbang has already pulled you into Ninja Sex Party with his antics.” You pointed to Ninja Brian. “Samurai Barry! Abstinent attack!” You watched as Samurai Barry ran forward and began to attack Ninja Brian, to which Ninja Brian fought back.  
“Why are you even doing this?” you asked Arin.  
“I can’t allow sex before marriage!” Arin yelled. “I can’t stand it! It’s the reason I haven’t done it!”  
“Sex before marriage is the greatest practice!” Danny shot back. “How can you live without it?”  
“It’s injustice!”  
“You’re injustice!”  
“Boys!” you yelled, holding up your hands and pushing them apart. “I swear to God, you both are arguing about the stupidest thing.” You looked at Arin. “So Danny likes sex before marriage.” You looked at Danny. “And maybe Arin wants to wait.” You sighed and stepped away so you could face both of them. “I came from a place where those types of people can live together without quarrel.” You walked forward to Danny and set your hands on each of his shoulders. “Danny, it was you who said we should work on this.”  
“I can’t...,” Arin said, covering his face, then he removed his hands. “No!” he yelled, pointing at you. “I’m not going to be fooled by you!” He started to ball his hands into fists, ready to fight, ready to destroy, but Danny stepped in.  
“Arin, stop!” he yelled, taking you by the hand. “If I marry her, can we put our differences aside?” You looked up at Danny, extremely confused and extremely curious.  
“Her?” Arin asked, stopping in the middle of a punch to Danny’s face. “I mean...”  
“Yes, her. I’ll be married and then we can stop fighting.” Arin relaxed and shrugged, completely on board with the idea.  
“Well, yeah, I mean... If you really want to...” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the sexatorium shyly. Both Ninja Brian and Samurai Barry had stopped fighting by now and were watching the scene before them.  
“It sounds like a plan,” you found yourself saying. That brought a smile onto Danny’s face, as well as Arin’s.  
And so, one wedding and honeymoon later, Danny and Arin had become fast friends, Ninja Brian and Samurai Barry began to communicate to each other with kung-fu moves, and NSP and SAP were no longer enemies. After a long time, Arin had found someone named Suzy Berhow, whom a long time later, he married and had his first experience, just now realising how much he had been missing.  
And as for Danny and you, well, married life and superhero life was easy to adjust to, albeit hard to juggle back and forth.  
“(YN),” Danny said one lousy day after crime-fighting.  
“Yeah, Danny?” you asked, looking over a notebook filled with various writings.  
“We need to write a song about how we all came together.”  
“Did you want to do it now?”  
“Yes.” You sat up.  
“What song title did you have in mind?” He pursed his lips and at up with you.  
“How about...Abstisensuality?”


End file.
